Attack Of The Sweatdrops
by IriaStara
Summary: Ummm. My first fanfic. Guess what it is about.


Attack of The Sweatdrops  
  
Disclaimer: No I really don't own Digimon I just spend time writing about for no real reason.   
  
The digidestined look at the title.  
  
Matt- well I do wonder what this is going to be about  
  
Group-sweatdrops  
  
Tai - yea basically that  
  
Group - sweatdrops once more  
  
All hear a sound and look towards the voice.  
  
SS ( sweatdrop salesman ) - SWEATDROPS SWEATDROPS SWEATDROPS FOR SALE  
  
TK - what the …  
  
Jyou - f**k  
  
All - look and Jyou and sweatdrop  
  
Kari - enough with the God d**n sweatdrops  
  
Tai - KARI gasps totally shocked   
  
Kari - what?   
  
Tai - whines where did I go wrong, oh where did I go wrong  
  
Mimi - where did you go?   
  
All - sweatdrops again  
  
SS - MUAH HA HAHAHAHAHa  
  
TK - Matt make him go away  
  
Sora - Why the hell haven't I talked yet  
  
Izzy - You just did  
  
Sora - … oh  
  
SS - still laughing MUAH HAHAHAHAHA  
  
All - sweatdrop  
  
Jyou - woah I wonder if he'll shut up  
  
Tai - Let's time him  
  
Mimi - twenty bucks says he'll won't stop for ten minutes  
  
Izzy - youre on   
  
All 'cept them - sweatdrop  
  
Matt - what the Hell is with the sweatdrops and why is that guy still laughing  
  
Tai - I have no idea but in any case we'll kick the crap out of him  
  
RCGWNL ( really Crazy Guy With No Life ) - appears out of nowhere that's the spirit disappears   
  
Matt - who and what the hell was that  
  
All - sweatdrop  
  
Mimi - MUAH HAHAH A ten minutes are up, pay up genius  
  
Izzy - damn it all  
  
TK - Matt take me to Disney World  
  
Matt - Let me see if I have any cash pulls out wallet moths fly out guess not  
  
TK - Phewey  
  
Tai - I have a ton of money see pulls out money is empty what the hell… I know I had fifty bucks in here S**T  
  
Matt - snickering  
  
Tai - But I know I had money  
  
Jyou - I'll take all of us to Disney World pulls out wallet has two dollars Mother f****r   
  
Kari - what the hell is f******g going on here  
  
Mimi - OH MY GAWRD IM MISSING OPRAH oh I mean ALL MY MONEY ID GONE TOO  
  
All - look inside wallets  
  
Izzy - NOOO my money I was saving up to buy a new laptop with a zip drive and 10000000000000 giga bytes  
  
All - sweatdrop  
  
Jyou - HOLY S**T MY LAST TWO DOLLARS DISAPPEARED WHERE THE HELL IS MY MONEY  
  
SS - dangles two dollars whom noone was paying attention to you mean this  
  
Jyou - MY MONEY YOU THEIF GIVE IT BACK  
  
SS - Its mine now  
  
Tai - As the leader of this group I say… umm ice cream is good  
  
All - sweatdrop  
  
Sora - MY LUCKY HAT THINGY IS GONE  
  
SS - with helmut on head it is compensation since you are all out of money  
  
TK - What  
  
SS - HYMPH well you see since I am the Sweatdrop Salesman whenever you sweatdrop I get money   
  
Matt - That's not fair we don't sweatdrop on purpose, people make us sweatdrop  
  
SS - oh well lifes not fair SWEATDROP ATTACK  
  
Giant sweatdrop hits Matt leaving him wet and smelling like…  
  
Mimi -sweat ewwwwwwww  
  
Kari - dude take a bath or something  
  
Tai - yea really  
  
All - back away from matt  
  
Matt - damn it  
  
Izzy - well unless you all want to end up smelling like Matt…  
  
Matt - HEY   
  
Izzy - I suggest we beat the sweatdropsalesmanmon  
  
TK - sweatdropsalesmanmon  
  
Izzy - well everything else we fight is a mon so this is too  
  
All - sweatdrop  
  
Tai - HEY MY SHIRT IS GONE   
  
Sora - singing that's the way ahaaha I like it ahaaha  
  
All - Sweatdrop  
  
Tai - S**T MY PANTS   
  
Sora - COME ON ONE MORE GUYS ONE MORE ONE MORE  
  
All - Sweatdrop   
  
Izzy - MY LAPTOP NOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Sora - YOU B*****D WHAT THE HELL  
  
SS - IM NOT GAY I DON'T WONT TO SEE THAT … but I would like to see eyes venture towards Mimi  
  
Mimi - ewwww no  
  
SS - then feel the wrath of SWEATDROPSALESMANMON SWEATDROP ATTACK  
  
All - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHh  
  
Jyou - GREAT WHERE THE F**K IS THAT STUPID FISH SEAL THING THAT FOLLOWS ME AROUND  
  
TK - you mean gomamon  
  
Jyou - ummm I think so  
  
SS - SWEATDROP ATT…   
  
Giant ball comes crashing towards SS  
  
SS - OH THE PAIN OWEY NOOOOOOOOOOO dies  
  
All - Look towards direction of blast see dirty blonde headed gorgeous girl   
  
Matt - Who are you   
  
9DD - I am ninth digidestined  
  
Izzy - where is your digimon  
  
9DD - why the hell would I have a digimon  
  
Izzy - well all digidestined have a digimon  
  
9DD - who the hell said I was a digidestined  
  
Tai - ummmm you did  
  
9DD - no no no I am NINTH DIGIDESTINED not a digidestined  
  
All - ohhhhhhhhhhh  
  
9DD - yes  
  
Sora - why are you here  
  
9DD - isnt it obvious   
  
Kari - No you stupid mother f****r it isnt  
  
9DD - Oh well ok, Im here to take you all to … DISNEY WORLd  
  
All - YIPPI  
  
TK - hey is sweatdropsalesmanmon really dead yet  
  
Mimi - I sure hope so   
  
9DD - he will never really be dead until authurs stop using sweatdrops in their stories  
  
TK - oh I see  
  
Sora - lets go to Disney World  
  
All - yeah  
  
  
  
  
From evil place where evil lurks and evil people tink up evil things   
  
EV ( Evil voice ) - You think you are safe digidestined but wait I will throw some evil plot sure to fail at you MUAHHAHAHAHAHHA  
  
  
  
Author's Notes : this is my first fanfiction so sorry it sucked… if anyone writes a review saying they liked it I might write a sequel or even another story cuz I have an idea. Please no flames I don't take critizim well.   
  
Voice - OH PLEASE ILL NEVER SAY YOU WERE WRONG AGAIN JUST … OH GOD NO NOOOOOOOOO  
  
Author - if not for my sake for your own  
  
Voice - NOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Author - evil laugh MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHA  



End file.
